Drew Summers
Drew Summers (b. October 2, 2041) is a mutant, Witch-Vampire hybrid and a Phoenix Force host. He is the oldest son of Dorian Summers and Aiden Landry, and the grandson of Elijah Mikaelson and Crystal Summers. He is a member of Generation X. He is a jōnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and is a member of Team Chris. He primarily relies on his mastery of ninjutsu. He is a half-blood wizard, and began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2052 and was sorted into Gryffindor House. He has proven to be a talented and powerful young wizard, in spite of his age, and is particularly talented at Potions. He is also a Digi-Tamer, partnered with BlackGatomon, and a bearer of the Crest of Darkness. Drew is a member of the Summers family, the Grey family, the Mikaelson family and the Jordan family. 'History' Early Years Drew Christopher Summers-Landry was born on October 2, 2041 in New York City. He is the son of Dorian Summers and Aiden Landry. He is of Norwegian, English, French and Japanese descent. Drew is the older brother of Casey. Drew came into his powers about a year after his birth. Even at a young age, he had already developed several of his mutant powers, normally being seen levitating objects around him. Konohagakure Hogwarts In the summer of 2052, Drew received his acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Like his father, he eagerly accepted and took to studying magic even before he began his first year at Hogwarts in the September of 2052, learning all the set spell books by heart and even managing to perform "a few spells" successfully. He was taken to Diagon Alley by his parents to shop for supplies, and he bought his first wand from Ollivander's. The wand that chose Drew is made of ? wood and has a ? core; it is ?", and is ?. Drew enjoyed his years as a pupil at Hogwarts, and took assignments, classes, and school rules very seriously. His favourite subjects were ?, and the only areas of study that gave him trouble was ?. Xavier Institute Becoming an X-Man 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Drew is an Omega-level mutant. His telekinetic energy signature is green, and whenever he uses his powers a green Phoenix emblem appears over his right eye. Telekinesis: Telekinetic abilities enable him to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. *''Flight:'' By telekinetically levitating himself, he is able to fly at high speeds. *''Force Fields:'' Drew is able to create protective force shields that can protect from powerful attacks. Drew has also displayed such control over the fields as to shape them precisely, even to conform very closely to his body's form. There does not appear to be any correlation between field strength and the thickness of the telekinetic fields. Telepathy: He can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. His notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defence:'' He can manifest his telepathy in a number of defensive ways. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He can extend these defences to others around him as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Cloak Mind:'' Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. Haemokinesis: The ability to manipulate blood. Drew can generate more blood from the heart, draw and control it in a psychokinetic fashion. He is also able to control the blood of others, and create a healing similar to cauterization. He has stated that he can even stop or start the flow of blood. Drew is well-versed in this ability, as he has can even turn water into blood, which actually helps him and other vampires. *''Haemopyrokinesis:'' Like Adam-X, Drew can send an electric surge through oxygenated blood, which leads to ignition of the electrolytes present in blood, causing a person to burn from the inside out. When employing his power, his eyes glow with reddish light. The intensity of the burn is variable: he is capable of producing merely a warming sensation, to incinerating a person within a matter of seconds. *''Healing:'' Drew has the ability to heal others with his powers. *''Puppet Mastery:'' The ability to control the blood of another person, controlling their entire body. *''Weapon Creation:'' The power to create different weapons out of blood. Molecular Combustion: Drew has the ability to speed up the molecules of an object to the point where they separate with an explosive action. It uses a similar hand motion as the power for freezing. The trigger for this power, as seen when he first acquired the ability, is anger or rage. 'Phoenix Force Avatar' As the avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Drew may greatly increase his powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Drew's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Drew is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives him vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Drew can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost his mental abilities allowing him to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. He can create fire under any condition, including while submerged, and he can manipulate thermal energy in his vicinity. He can also manipulate the voluntary and involuntary responses in the human body. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' That lets him feel the texture of objects he has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he has a telekinetic “hold” upon are similarly composed. *''Immortality:'' As an Avatar of the Phoenix, Drew does not age and can be resurrected by the Phoenix Force. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Drew dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect him. If he dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If he's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. He also can resurrect others from death, not just himself, although this has never been shown. *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' An Avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect his or her actions will have. Powers as a Witch/Vampire Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. *''Mediumship:'' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers: *''Death Whisper:'' Drew is able to connect to a supernatural network that broadcasts messages about the deceased or dying, which gives him the capability to hear the voices of people who have previously died. He can gain advice from the dead and predict the coming death of a person. Vampirism: As he is a witch-vampire hybrid, Drew is able to use all of the same vampiric abilities as Dorian. Since he was also born a vampire, he is more powerful than normal vampires. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Drew possesses superhuman strength. *''Superhuman Speed:'' Drew is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. He can accelerate their movements to cover medium distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, he appears as vibrating blurs of motion. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Drew's body is much more resistant to the fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to affect him. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Drew's agility, balance, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Drew's natural reaction time is enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. *''Regenerative Healing Factor:'' Drew is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed tissue to an extent much greater than an ordinary human. Drew can fully heal from multiple gunshots and severe burns within a minute. *''Immortality:'' Drew, like all vampires, is functionally immortal in the sense that he is immune to the effects of aging and is immune to all known Earthly diseases. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *''Fangs:'' Like all vampires, Drew has fangs and claws. He can quickly drain a victim of blood. *''Emotional Control:'' The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self. *''Heightened senses:'' Drew can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *''Mind compulsion:'' Drew has the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. Abilities as a Ninja Abilities as a Ninja 'Ninjutsu' Nature Transformation: Drew is proficient in four nature transformations, fire, wind, water and Yang. He has shown mastery of his natural affinity towards fire chakra, being able to use several high-level fire-based jutsu without hand seals. Drew is also very experienced with wind-based jutsu. He is able to use some of the simplest wind jutsu with ease (sometimes without hand seals). Medical Training: Drew's natural control of his chakra had been taken to new heights, an ability utilized to its fullest by the training he had done with Crystal. With his excellent chakra control, Drew had turned into an excellent combat medical-nin. In his training to become a medic-nin, Drew had also acquired the ability to pick up on an enemy's movements in a short period of time, as a good field medic needs to be able to do to survive a battle and avoid injury if he or she is to fulfil his or her purpose and heal other members of his or her team. This ability allowed him to predict what attack an opponent would use seconds before an attack and then dodge it quickly and easily. 'Taijutsu' Combat Skills: ' '''Physical Prowess: ' '''Genjutsu Genjutsu: While used less often, Drew has shown proficient skill in genjutsu, which he can use as a set-up for stronger attacks. 'Chakra' Chakra Control: Early in his training, Drew discovered that he had an excellent control over his chakra, and as such he had an innate ability to use jutsu to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. 'Dōjutsu' Sharingan: As a member of the Uchiha clan, Drew possesses the Sharingan, the clan's Kekkei Genkai. It first developed when he was 9 years old. His Sharingan genjutsu abilities also increased dramatically over time, allowing him to easily hypnotize opponents with a glance. His skill with the Sharingan has grown to the point where he could overcome the Mangekyō Sharingan genjutsu, Tsukuyomi, with great ease. 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Drew possesses a genius-level intellect. Indomitable Will: Master Strategist and Tactician: Drew has spent most of his life as a ninja, a team leader of his team (Team Chris) and being the fifth generation Summers; he has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Drew has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Drew holds black belts in several different combat styles. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of Generation X, Drew is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Expert Acrobat: He is an Olympic class athlete, gymnast, acrobat and aerialist capable of numerous complex maneuvers and feats. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Drew is fluent in many languages including English, Italian, French, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Spanish and German; he has extensive knowledge of Latin, Arabic and Portuguese. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. This all thanks to his ninja training, which also makes him able to use virtually any object as a weapon. Expert Marksman: He is a master marksman adept with shuriken, firearms, and other projectile weaponry. Vocal ability: Master Astral Combatant: Drew is trained and excels in astral combat. Strength Level Class 50-75; He possesses vast superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) over 60 tons easily. He engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses Vervain: When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Also, if a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. Wood: If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. Fire or Sunlight: Any exposure to fire or sunlight will weaken or even paralyze Drew. Heart Extraction: The act of removing a vampire's heart will result in death. Werewolf Bite: The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires. Decapitation: The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in death. Uninvited Invitation: Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will become disoriented. Desiccation: If a vampire does not have any sort of blood in their system, it will weaken them and make them be in a coma and it will cause their veins rubbing against each other and it is quite painful but if a human is near the vampire, their bloodlust will be too powerful to obtain. Hunter's Curse: If a vampire kills a member of The Brotherhood of the Five then they will be tormented by the hunter until they kill themselves or if the hunter is replaced then they will be free of torment. 'Appearance' *'Hair:' Drew has relatively short black hair kept in a messy fashion. He usually has light facial hair. *'Wardrobe:' *'Tattoos:' *'X-Men Uniform:' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Digivice: Drew carries a Digivice. The Digivice allows his BlackGatomon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Drew carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Darkness around his neck. This allows his BlackGatomon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Lapis Lazuli: Crystal created a Lapis Lazuli in the form of a ring, which enables Dorian to walk in daylight without being harmed. Green Lantern Power Battery: Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: Wand: Drew purchased a 12" (wood) wood wand with a dragon heartstring core in 2052. 'Transportations' 'Links' *Drew Salvatore/Trivia *Quotations by or about Drew Salvatore *Drew Salvatore/Relationships *Drew Salvatore/Gallery Category:Generation X Members Category:Americans Category:British Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Witches Category:Vampires Category:Wizards Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Jordan family Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Haemokinetics Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Fire Release users Category:Blue Eyes Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 2041 Category:Libra (sign) Category:Healers Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:House of Phoenix Category:Healing Blood Category:Blood Release users Category:Wind Release users Category:Yang Release users Category:Water Release users Category:English Category:Mikaelson family Category:Brown Hair Category:Gryffindors Category:Crest of Darkness Bearers